Behind the Sword
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Amethyst is like no other girl from her world. The only thing to tell she is from Asgard is her powers. Now a full goddess, Amethyst chooses to go to Earth. Once there, she finds that maybe coming was for the best. But could one human change her world like no other? And can even death keep her away from him?
1. My name is Amethyst

My name is Amethyst.

My family is Thor, my mother with my father. If you must ask, I did have another brother but dad said he wasn't: Loki. Mother always told me to be myself well Father told me that I needed to understand good and evil. I did what they always told me to, but when Thor used to take me out with him to sword fight, that was when I was happiest. Thor is my brother. I love Thor very much, so when he came back looking hurt after Father sent him down to Earth, I was scared. Thor is never sad, always happy and playful.

Well... how do I say this? I'm like... 16oo years.

I look a lot like Thor, but remember I am shorter than him and more girly. Some people call me Ame. Well, only Thor. My other brother Loki never liked me, if anything he hated me! Well, as you can see, my life is weird but I am a goddess or well going to be one anyway.

Chapter 1

Amethyst's P.O.V

My smile fades as Thor stared at the sky. "Brother," I call softly. Thor looks to me looking broken.

"Hello Amethyst," He said sadly.

I move to his side. "What's the matter?" I ask sitting us down.

"It is nothing," Thor said.

"I'm sure as hell you are _not_ feeling nothing." I say. Thor meets my eyes.

"Ame, you know-." I put my hand up.

"Brother, I love you very much. Why can you not tell me? Am I not good?" I asked staring into his blue eyes. Thor stares at me. "I am not some little child anymore. Well you were gone; I have gotten my real name." Thor stared. "I am Goddess Fire of Dragons."

Thor shakes his head. "You cannot grow up yet; you are my little sister..." His voice was now more hurt so I hug him.

"Thor, I love you but I must grow." I say as he holds me close. "Brother," I close my eyes.

~ Later when Thor goes to Earth in the Avengers movie. Amethyst's P.O.V~

my brother growled; we had found Loki. I was wearing a small brown skirt with a short shirt. I had my bow, arrows, sword and my boots. Thor flies down as I go after him. Loki had fear all over his face. "Oh, why hello my dear sister," Loki stares at me; I didn't like it.

Thor growls. "Loki," He yelled as some guy in iron flies at Thor! He said something but I wasn't listening, I was staring at him. Before I know what was going on, the man and Thor going fighting. 'Dumb bums,' I thought as Loki stared at the two men.

I run after Thor as I find some other guy in some weird looking outfit. My brother and the iron man stop when my voice reaches them. "My, my. Brother; fighting a human? You are better than that." I said as the three look at me. A smile comes to my face. Moving, I stand next to Thor. "Hello, I am Amethyst. This is my brother; Thor. Who may you all be?"

The two humans look at each other. Thor glares at me. I nod his way as the iron man steps closer. "I am Tony Stark. You may know me by Iron Man." Tony said. I couldn't help but laugh. "What is funny?" Tony asked.

"I didn't know you but I thought of you as an Iron Man," I giggle. "You?" I giggle at the other man.

"Call me Captain America. But I also go by Steve Rogers." Steve said. I nod his way.

"Ok well, nice to meet you all." I smile. "So come on, let's go." I said.

~ They end up on the ship~

"Why hello!" I said jumping a little; so many heroes! I smiled. They nod my way when some guy walks up to me.

"Who are you?" He asked. He stared at me so I smiled.

"I am Amethyst." I smile. He looked at me funny. "I'm Thor's sister." I add. Tony walks over to me smiling.

"So Nick, be nice to her." Tony said walking around. I nod thankfully his way. "Anyway, so why are we here?" Tony asked.

Nick smirked. "You are all here to be part of something I like to call 'Avengers'."

**Review and I'll write more! :D I don't own anything but Amethyst! See you later **


	2. Loki is my brother

Amethyst's P.O.V

"Avengers?" I asked. Nick nodded. "Avengers are a team of-."

"Weird people!" Tony said sounding mad. "I don't like where this is going Nick." He added.

"Let me finish, as I was saying, I have brought all of you here to save the world from… Loki." Nick said.

I looked at everyone's faces. "Aaa Nick, I don't understand." I say.

Nick looked my way. "Miss, Loki is trying to take over earth and I can't let that happen." Nick said.

I looked down; how could I hurt my brother? Thor must have known my look because he brought everyone to look at him. "What my sister is trying to say is, we can take Loki away and not have this 'Avengers' thing." Thor said.

I shake my head. "That is not what I'm saying! I'm saying 'I don't understand! Why must we fight?' That's what!" I yelled.

Tony stared at me. "Because Loki wants to fight." Nick said.

"We don't have to fight!" I cry.

"But we do." Tony said. Captain takes my hand.

"I'll talk to Ame alone, if that's ok." Nick nodded. Tony nods, Bruce nods well I couldn't say a word and Thor growls a 'fine'. "Come on," Captain said taking me out of the room.

"Mr Captain America, you didn't have to do that." I said. He nodded.

"But I know what you feel; you're a goddess right?"

"Yeah." I say.

He nodded smiling. "I know how you feel. I am not from this time and I miss my own…" He looked sad.

I smile his way before taking his face into my hand. "No need to be sad, I just don't want to hurt my brother." I say.

Captain stared. "Loki is your… brother?" He asked.

I nod. "Well yeah, we're brother and sister and then there is Thor." I say.

Captain was about to say something when Tony walks in. "I'll take it from here Captain." He said. Captain nodded before walking away. "So… Ame-,"

"Amethyst," I say.

Tony smiled. "Ok Amethyst, what's the matter?" He asked. I stare into his eyes.

"Loki is my brother and… well I love him."

**Sorry for the late update; SORRY! So here is chapter 2 ;) I'll see you later **


	3. Life Story

Amethyst's P.O.V

I stared at Tony; he couldn't speak. I wanted to run, he stared more. "Would you stop that?!" I snapped. He jumped a little.

"How can you love him?!" He yelled.

I shake my head so my blond hair ends up in my face. "Because he's my brother. How can I not? Loki maybe mean but he wasn't always like that." I say.

~Flash Back~

_It was about when I was 6 years old. My daddy was talking to Loki and Thor about ruling. He lifts me like always, so I thought nothing of it. I was standing next to my mother when they came walking into the room; Dad kissed Mom and Thor walked past me. I stared longingly to my oldest brother. Loki smiled as he takes my hand. "Come Ame-chan," He used to call me. I nodded slowly as we walked into the garden. _

"_Loki." I called softly. He looked to me smiling. "You look nice smiling," I say._

_He started to laugh. This laugh though, scared me. He seen this and stopped. "No one says that to me…" Loki sighed. I hugged him then, and started to cry. "Amethyst," Loki takes me into his arms well I cry for him. I didn't know people hurt him and it made me mad. We stand like that for awhile till Mother calls me. _

"_Bye brother." I whispered before running off. When I come to my mother, I find Thor standing there looking bored. I stared; oh I wished Thor would really talk to me… But he doesn't… I'm just a __girl__… "Mother, Thor, Father what is going on?" I asked. _

_Mother looked to Father who looked back. Thor steps closer to me. "You know you're not allowed outside!" Thor said. I looked down feeling bad. _

"_I'm sorry…" I say staring at my feet. Father takes my face into his HUGE hand. "Father," I say. _

_He smiled. "Amethyst, we love you but you know you should be in here. Learning how to be queen." Dad said. _

_I shake my head. "Dad-Father, Thor is going to be king! I'm just going to be nothing!" I started to cry, why did he have to say that every time? I was NOT going to be queen, not if Thor didn't marry me or he and Loki died! I shake off the thought, I loved them both! Well… Thor was an if-y…. But he was my brother so I did love him! _

"_My Daughter, my light and joy, why would you say that?" father asked. Tears start running down my cheeks as I hug him close. That day, Thor didn't talk to me; ever._

_~When I turned 13~_

_It was Thor's big day. I walked into a room. My mother was standing near my father who was starting to look very old. "Father!" I called as I run to his side. "Are you ok?" I asked. He nodded. Today, I was wearing a long silk white dress. I smiled. _

"_You look amazing," Father whispered. _

_I smiled as I kissed his old cheek. "Thank you." I say as I stand next to Mother who glared because I run. "Sorry." I whispered. She nodded before we turn to face the door. Loki was standing on the other side of Mother. He looked mad, almost sad. Then, the doors open to show Thor. I smiled as he walked to Father._

_They talked before Thor went running; Frost giants. I looked to my mother, I know I would be in trouble but I had to. I went running after Thor. With my new dragon sword in hand, I come running into a cold-er room. Thor growled at the sight of me. I shake it off like I normally did; he couldn't hurt me, not today. The frost giants goes for me, I jump in my dress and attack. Thor helps, this is the first time I have ever known where Thor has helped me. In the end, Thor and I win. Father walks in looking worried. "I'm ok Father," I say because girls are 'weak', hell I think I could be stronger than Thor if Mother would let me try! But, never, girls are not allowed to fight or well princesses aren't. _

"_What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!" Father yelled. _

_Tears start to run down but I wipe them away; tears are weak. I'm not weak. "I'm ok Father." I say. He didn't believe me. "Please Father understand, I'm ok. Really." I said. That was the day that Thor became my best friend._

"_Father, Amethyst is ok, I made sure of it." Thor said. I start to smile; finally! My brother was really taking a liking to me! _

_My Father stares at Thor. "You LET her fight?!" Father yelled. Thor nodded. Father growls. "Don't do it EVER again!" Father yelled. I wanted to help Thor so I start to cry. Father looks to me in worry. "Amethyst, are you ok?" He asked me._

_I nod weakly (God, WHY?! I hate being weak). "I guess…. Oh it's nothing I just need to lay down." Father takes me, Thor and Loki back home to which I go to bed. _

_Father smiled sadly. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked again. I nod. He leaves. _

_Thor walks in. "Thanks." I said smiling his way. _

_He looked. "Thanks for saving me from dad." He said. _

_I smiled. "You're welcome." I smiled. He sits down next to me. "Thor, are you ok?" I asked. _

_Thor sighed. "Ame, I know I'm not the best brother but… can you forgive me?" He asked. _

_I nodded smiling. "Yeah! I'll forgive you!" I giggled. "Why wouldn't I?" I add._

_Thor smiled. "Good, but you should get some sleep." He walked out. But what I didn't know was that he was going to kill the Frost giants…._

_The next morning, I get up smiling. "Today is going to be an amazing day!" I say dressing into a silk blue dress. I put my hair down and place my Father's helmet on. "I'm ready." I say as I walked down the stairs. When I get to where my Father was, I find Thor shouting. "Is everything alright?" I asked. Thor looked my way; was he sorry? _

"_No sweet heart, there isn't." That day, I lost my brother and my will to live. Loki ended up being the one that wanted Thor gone and it killed me more. I couldn't go on so I didn't. Yes, I did everything as my Father said. But not like I used to! _

_In the end, Thor came home and he tried to fix me; it didn't work. He even showed me how to use a sword better. Still, I was dead to the world. Finally, I tried to kill myself, Thor wasn't too happy about that and made sure I didn't again. Loki wouldn't look 2 at me and it hurt. So I forgot about Loki and only looked for/at Thor. So that was what happened to Loki and me. _

_~End~_

I didn't know I had started to cry. "I'm sorry." I say to Tony.

Tony tried to smile. "I had no idea… So you and Loki were pretty close?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah before… Before Thor and when I became 1300." I said.

"1300?" He asked. I nodded again. "Ok well… I'm sorry about that…" Tony said. I ended running into his arms.

Sobs take over. "There's nothing to be sorry about… I was the one who gave up on Loki!" I say. "So now, you know my life story…" I add. I turn away to walk away but… Tony grabs my hand.

He tried to smile. I stare. "Ame, I don't know what Loki is to you but you can't let him run your life!" I stare more as what he said goes in my head.


	4. Phil and Aria

**Name: Aria Millan**  
**Age: 23**

**Personality: Shy, nerdy, artsy, creative, smart, musical**  
**Powers: Can control electricity (so can steal power from a building, or create a shock, stuff like that)**  
**Looks: In pic**  
**Loves/Likes: Bruce Banner but he doesn't pick up on it.**  
**Friends: Amethyst**

Amethyst's P.O.V

Tony just holds me. I couldn't help but cry. "I don't know what to do anymore! Loki… I know he hates me!" I sob. Tony just holds me till Steve walks in.

He stared as I become red. "Hello Steve, look what you see?" Tony said. That made me redder!

"Tony leave Steve alone." We looked to find Thor standing there. I stared longingly at my brother.

Tony smiled his awesome smile. "We're just playing around Thor." He said.

Thor shakes his head. "Now with my sister." Was what he had said. I tried to move but Tony holds me.

"Come on Thor, we both know you love to play." Tony said.

Thor nods. "I am but not when it comes to Amethyst." Tony sighed. He lets me go as I run to my brother. "It's ok Ame-chan." That made start to cry. _Just like Loki used to do… _Now that I thought of my past, I know I couldn't fight my brother and I still loved him.

I end up making Thor's shirt become damp. "I'm sorry." I say with a small cough. I run away crying for Loki.

~The meeting~

I walked into the room feeling bad and gross. I stared down at my feet as I sit next to Steve and Tony. Nick walks in. "Ok, you know all why your called." He said. I looked up feeling bad. I didn't want to fight him or Loki. Never.

"Fury," We looked up to find Bruce walking in. He didn't look too happy. Well, no one did. He said something about that he shouldn't be up here. Something about the other guy. I wasn't listening.

Soon, Bruce, Tony and some new person named Aria. I didn't have anything really do because I couldn't, I was weak. I could even hear my mother saying 'This isn't for ladies. We have babies and do as our husbands say. Nothing more, and DON'T go fighting off in a war' Or something like that. "So you're Amethyst?" I look up to find I had wondered into a room. I look around slowly.

"Show yourself!" I growl as my sword comes to my hand.

They walk into the light; Phil. "My, you are different… What are you? A spy? A half mad doctor? A lost in time mad woman? WHAT?!" Phil growled. His eyes were staring at me and I didn't like it, but it wasn't so bad; was it?

"I'm a goddess." I say as I watch him. He smiled; I liked it. My heart was racing till he smiled one last time till… He was gone. "Phil? Where'd you go?" I call to find nothing. Cold air reaches me and I shake. "Something bad is going to happen…" I say as I run to find Tony, Thor, Bruce, Steve and Nick; Loki had something planed.

**Thanks for reading :) It means a lot to me that you do :) I'll update later and it would be awesome if someone reviewed! XD See you later**


	5. Faults

_~Last time~_

"_I'm a goddess." I say as I watch him. He smiled; I liked it. My heart was racing till he smiled one last time till… He was gone. "Phil? Where'd you go?" I call to find nothing. Cold air reaches me and I shake. "Something bad is going to happen…" I say as I run to find Tony, Thor, Bruce, Steve and Nick; Loki had something planed._

_~End of that; now back to the story~_

I was running like hell; I needed to find my brother to save him. Loki wanted to kill Thor and I wouldn't let that happen so I run faster. When I finally get to a room, I walk in breathing hard.

"Tony," I look up to find all the Avengers fighting. Wow, my heroes. I shake my head.

"Guys!" my voice does nothing. "PEOPLE!" I scream. That time, they look. "Something is going to happen." I say.

Thor stares, Tony stared, Bruce smiled well Steve watched. Not really staring; he known better. No, Nick was not with us right then so I didn't need to worry about him. "What are you talking about?" I look to meet Steve's eyes. I smile.

"Loki, he has something planed." When I said this, everyone moves closer.

Thor moved closest. "Amethyst, are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why? You don't trust me?" I ask. They glare so I start again. "Anyway, today I was sitting alone, and something really weird happened…."

Tony speaks up first. "What happened? Some guy asked you out? Or did they touch you?" Thor growled but I shake my head.

His smile fades a little. "No, I saw… Phil…. He was talking to me then… he was gone! Any ideas what happened?" I ask my team mates. They say nothing till Thor steps out.

"Do you think that you seen what will happen?" He asked.

I had no idea. Why would I? I still didn't know why Loki really hated me! "Aaa… No" When I say this, everyone sighs. "Hey! It isn't my fault…" I look away feeling weird.

Tony takes my face into his hand. "What did you say? It wasn't your fault?! You know what wasn't _my _fault?!" Tony snapped. I shake my head slowly. "This," He pulls up his shirt to show off a blue glowing shape in his chest! "This is the only thing keeping me alive." He sounded so sad and mad.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" I scream. As I say this, the ship starts to go ape shit. We look at each other, than it happens, a bomb hits and Bruce goes under with Black Widow.

"BRUCE!" I look to find Aria yelling for him. She blushed. I didn't have time for this; someone was trying to take over. And Bruce was the key to it. I know right away; Loki.


	6. The Right Push

**Sorry about that long wait, here's chapter 7**

Amethyst's P.O.V

I needed to do something, Steve and Tony run out, Tony needed to get into his Iron Man outfit. Steve runs out with him. I'm scared. I look down to where Black Widow and Bruce would be. "Hello! Anyone down there?" I call.

"Yeah, we're OK!" Black Widow called back.

I nodded. "I'm coming," I call back jumping into the darkness. I find Black Widow in pain under crap, some guys start to come to us but I yell, "Get out" They run and I turn to Bruce who was having a hard time. "Bruce, you're ok, we're going to be ok." I said helping Widow out. "Run," I whispered to her as she runs off. "Bruce?" I call softly.

"NO I'M NOT!" Bruce yelled at me, I could see Hulk coming and fear runs in my veins.

I take a breather. "Bruce, you're going to be ok, come on, and take a _deep _breath." I said.

He didn't look to happy with me and it freaked me out even more. "SHUT UP!" Bruce yelled at me.

I didn't, I couldn't, and I needed to save everyone. "Bruce come on-." That is when he yelled and becomes Hulk. I stare frozen, I run for it. He turned to face me, I could _see _Bruce there but then he turns away, and screams. I call my weapon to my hand just in case. "Amethyst!" I looked up to find Widow there. "Come on," I start to run at her then with her away. Hulk wasn't too far behind us, it freaked me out more. I was running faster with Widow till we end up in a glass hall way.

"We have to move faster!" I said.

Widow nodded and then Hulk is there breaking the glass everywhere. "RUN!" Widow yells, I do just that. I fall to the ground, Hulk goes for me but Thor saves me!

"Brother," I said softly smiling his way. Thor fights Hulk, he needed my help, I jump into the fight. "Leave my brother alone!" I yelled growling. Hulk stared at me for a minute, thinking maybe. I stand in front of Thor ready to kill. Hulk goes for Thor but I hit him away. "I said LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" I yell again. He still didn't get it, that made me madder. "Your death," I said fighting with Thor.

With my sword in hand, I start to fight Hulk. "I don't want to hurt you!" I cried a little jumping his attack. He yelled something and attacks again. I jump again. I hit him and then Thor pushes me away.

"I can look after him, you go." Thor said. I nodded running off.

~She ends up with Tony and Steve~

Steve was fighting some guys that were from my brother; Loki. One tries to shot Steve, he hides, I'm watching closely to make sure he stays safe. That same guy shots and it hits me in the belly, and we hear Tony say 'Its Time!' Or something, Steve says he can't, I must save the day. I move, get hit again and reach the liver. I pull it down and save everyone. Steve knocks out the last guy and Tony gets out of it before getting too hurt. "AME-CHAN!" It was Tony's voice.

I try to stay alive but I think it's time. My end, I see the light. "T-Thor," I whispered softly going out cold.

~Tony's P.O.V~

I hold Ame in my arms. "AME-CHAN!" I screamed. Still the girl whispered Thor's name and goes out cold. I call her name many times still she does nothing.

"Tony," Steve called me. I looked up at him; he puts his hand on my shoulder. "She was a good fighter." He said.

I pull back with Amethyst in my arms. "Just a fighter?!" I growled. "SHE IS BETTER THAN THAT!" I yelled. Steve sighed taking Amethyst out of my arms. I tried to get her back but he walks out and I fellow. "Give her back!" I snapped, he doesn't. "Old man." I whispered.

~When they're at the table talking, Steve's P.O.V~

Tony was sitting down on a sit staring at nothing. His eyes were red from something but I didn't really know. He looked like he was in pain. Fury was saying some stiff. And he puts bloody cards on the table. "He died believing in them, in you." He said. Tony stands up and walks off looking even more hurt. What did Fury say? I look at the Captain cards. My heart flies, Phil was dead. Amethyst was gone too. What was happening?


	7. The War Starts with Heart Break

Tony's P.O.V

I was sitting next to Amethyst, she couldn't be dead; no. I hold her cold hand to try and warm it up. "You can't be died, what would I do without you? Pepper broke up with me for Steve but he said no. You make everything brighter and I need you. Thor does too, what about saving your brother?" I asked her as I kiss her hand, boy she was cold. My eyes closed to hold in the tears. _She can't be gone, not now. _I thought. "Please come back!" I started to cry again.

"Tony," I looked up hopefully but I find Fury there.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to pull myself together.

He sits next to me. "I know you're in pain, but you have to fight for everyone." He said to me.

"What if I don't?" I asked.

Fury got up again. "You have to." He walked out of the room.

I was again alone to my pain. "Oh Amethyst," I kissed her forehead sighing. I climbed into her bed and hug her to me. "Oh Amethyst..." I repeat breaking down all together.

"Tony, don't cry." I meet two blue eyes. Amethyst was alive! I jump to her lips and kiss her.

~Amethyst's P.O.V~

Tony kissed me, what do I do? I have never been kissed before, and I liked it. His lips started to move and mine moved with them. I close my eyes being glad to be alive. Tony pulls back some and kisses down my neck. _What is this feeling...? _I thought as I moaned for him. He smiled holding me closer. "Oh Amethyst, I love you." He said.

_Tony LOVES me?! _I thought as he waits for me to answer him. "And I you," _WHAT AM I SAYING?! _I didn't know if I even liked him! But it felled way right to say it to him. I now know I am in love with the playboy, my Iron Man.

I hold Tony close forgetting about everything and we kiss again. "Tony," I said kissing his cheek.

"Yes?"

"I love you," I said.

Now that he had come back to earth, he didn't say it right back. No he pulled back some. "You don't mean that, I'm just a 'one night stand'." He sounded hurt and now I was hurt.

"No, I mean what I say! I love you!" I said giving him my heart.

Tony stared into my eyes for some time till we're called by Fury. We get up, I am a little shaky but I walk with Tony to Fury.

We're going to fight for the world, Loki is attacking.

~When they're fighting~

I stand next to Steve well Tony is flying around. Black Widow is next to me with Hawkeye. Then Thor is there. "Brother!" I cry running into his arms, you never know, we all die in this battle. "I love you brother," I said.

Thor smiled at me. "And I you," He kissed my forehead and we pull apart. "We shall fight with our last breath for you humans." Thor said, I nodded.

"Yes," I say putting my hand on my heart. I take out my bow and hit the first alien guy. "Let's fight!" Right then, Bruce comes. "Bruce!" I cry running to the doctor.

"Tony, Bruce is here" Steve said to Tony though some human stiff. SO don't ask me!

"Good," When I see Tony come down in his Iron Man get up, my heart starts to race. "So do we get to see the other guy?" Tony asked.

Bruce nodded.

"Well we need you to get mad," Widow said.

Bruce said something more and he comes Hulk and kills the alien's weapon thing. "AWESOME!" I yelled, everyone looks at me. "What? Was it something I said?" I asked. Tony laughed as we stand together.

We are the Avengers.


	8. The War

Amethyst's P.O.V

My sword came to my hands. "You're going down Loki..." I whispered as I jump. I attack with the power of Loki, Thor, my father and the Dragon. I screamed hard and I kill the first alien.

"Ame-chan," I looked up to find Tony there.

"Yes?"

"Amethyst, I love you." Tony said.

I was taken aback. "But you said you... Why now?" I asked as my heart hurt.

Tony was about to say more when Hulk runs past us. "Fight!" I think he yelled. New tears roll down my cheeks, I shake my head and run to help save New York.

"AMETHYST!" Tony yelled, I closed my eyes to try and stop hearing him.

"Ame-chan," Two strong arms were holding me. I looked up to find the loving eyes of my brother; Thor. I started to really sob as I hide my face in his arm. "All the humans are counting on us, we must fight you know." Thor said.

I nodded. "I know but... Tony..." My heart longed for Tony but he said I "didn't" love him, yeah right.

"What about Tony?" Thor asked.

I looked up into Thor's eyes. "He broke my heart." Thor hugged me closer.

"He's just a human,"

"HEY!" We looked to our right to find Steve. "I'm a human too..." He shakes his head and knocks out an alien. "Would you help me Amethyst?" He asked me.

"Sure." Using some of my will power, I take my sword and close my eyes. "Fire..." I said in a whisper and my whole sword becomes fire. The aliens stare my way. "Let's play," I said smirking. One goes for me, Thor joins my power and the alien dies in seconds. I smirk my bro's way. And I wink as well.

Steve smiles. "Good work," He said.

"Thanks," I smiled. We continue to fight.

~Some time later~

I was getting weak. My breathing was getting bad as well. "Ame-Chan, are you ok? Should you go lay down?" Thor asked.

I shake my head. "Thor, the humans need me. Not to go to sleep!" I growled. Wow that hurt.

"I was just asking..." Thor said.

Tony says a boom is coming. "OK, I'm on my way." I said. Using the last of my strength, I get Dragon Wings.

"What the _hell_?!" Steve cried.

"Dragon DNA." I laughed. I jump into the air and I fly.

Iron Man flies past me. _"Nice wings." _He said.

"Thanks," I said. I fly next to him and we see the boom. "I got it," I said. When I got close, something happens and I faint.

_"__AMETHYST__!" _Tony yelled.

Hulk gets me and Tony goes for the boom. I can't move but I can hear everything that is happening. A scary scream and I jump awake. "Oh Amethyst, are you OK?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, where's Tony?!" I gasped. The Avengers point, Tony has the boom and it flying into the blackness of outer space. "TONY!" I yelled as tears run down my dirty face. _Oh Tony I love you... _I thought. I close my eyes, I couldn't watch as the man I love die...

**How was that? Good or bad? PLEASE TELL ME! Also, review! ;) **


	9. Father

**Hey guys, it's been awhile. :( But it's Monday and I'm writing! XD Enjoy**

**DON'T OWN AVENGERS!**

~X~X~X~X~

Still with my eyes closed, I could hear everything of the battle. "Amethyst!" my eyes meet Thor's. He points to the top of Stark Tower where Black Widow was. "Go to her to help," He said.

I nod. "Ok." I say flying up to Widow. I land and I really did look like a god. "I'm here to help." I said.

Widow nodded once. She was scared; her eyes go to where Tony, _my _Tony was. We watched quiet wishing that he was going to be ok.

Nothing happened for awhile, only minutes really when Steve tells us to close it up. "We can't! Tony's in there!" I start to cry.

"_Amethyst, you came not to fall for Tony but to help save his world." _It was my brother's voice.

I nodded weakly. "Yes Thor. I just wish… I could save him…" Widow killed the thing Loki had other a man to make. I looked back up to find Tony coming. "Tony," I cried happily to I see he wasn't stopping. "TONY!" I cried again with fear. I jumped into air to Tony, I catch him and fall to the ground, he was on top of me and I was in pain again, I close my eyes as Hulk yelled waking Tony up to life.

~X~X~X~X~

Thor's P.O.V~

Tony and Amethyst fall to the ground, it looked very painful. Hulk screamed. Tony jumped awake. I watched for Amethyst to tell him to get off but she didn't, she stayed…. Quiet… My face becomes hard as Tony sits up _on my sister_! "What the hell- What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me!" Tony said.

They all started to laugh a little. My eyes were still on Amethyst who was out. "Get off her." I snapped.

Tony looked at me funny. "What?" He asked.

"Get off Amethyst!" I yelled. He looked and horror passes it. Steve helps him off and we find the cold Amethyst under. "Amethyst…" I said sadly as I pick her up. My little was dead, 2 times.

~X~X~X~X~

I stand with The Avengers as Loki looks up at us. "If it's all the same, I'll have that drink now." Loki said.

Hulk chuckled all Hulk like, Steve smirks lightly, Tony nodded, Widow smiled with Hawkeye and I just stand there. We take Loki away.

~X~X~X~

*With Amethyst*

I stared up at my father. "Father, what is wrong?" I asked.

He sighed heavily. "Amethyst, you've dead, you're dead." Father said.

Horror comes to my ice blue eyes. "W-what?" then, Tony takes over my head. "I can't be! I need to go back!" I started to cry harder.

Father sighed. "Oh my little girl, I'll give you life this one time because you need to be on earth. Thor needs you." Did Father wink…. At me? I nod as I go back to earth thinking of Tony Stark.

~X~

As my eyes open up, I'm looking at Fury. "F-Fury!" a blush makes its way onto my cheeks. "W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Good, Thor's been freaking. Oh I bet you want to go say good bye to him, am I right?" I nodded. "Go on."

I start to run as fast as I could, I find them in the park. "THOR!" I cry. They look my way and they have tears in their eyes.

"Amethyst!" two arms hug me close, Thor.

Then Bruce is holding me. "You got me right scared, don't do it again!"

Steve holds me next. "Who would have thought I would have missed you, you have worked your way into my heart."

Hawkeye smiled at me. "Good work kid, you've made me care." He said.

Widow smiled at me too. "You're really are the sister of Thor," She winked.

"Thanks guys!" I said smiling as tears roll down my cheeks. I turn to face Tony, oh joy, what do I say to him? Oh god, here he comes!

**I'll see you next Monday! I hope it will be longer next week but I don't know, BYE!**


	10. The Great Wise Steve

_"Thanks guys!" I said smiling as tears roll down my cheeks. I turn to face Tony, oh joy, what do I say to him? Oh god, here he comes!_

**So the Avengers have taken a liking to Amethyst, here the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**Don't own Avengers**

**~X~X~X~X~**

Amethyst's P.O.V~

I stand there frozen, what could I say to him? "Hey," Tony said.

My eyes widen some, was he hurt? It sure looked like it; there were marks all over his face. "Tony, are you ok?" I asked in a small voice.

Tony looked at me. "What was that?" He asked.

I blushed a deep red. I couldn't speak right.

He sighed. "I can't read your mind you know." He said. I know that and was thankful for it, but sometimes it would help. I didn't say anything at first, just stared at him. Tony sighed. "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to talk to me?" He asked.

I looked at my feet. I said nothing.

Tony placed his hand on my face and made me look into his eyes. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

I stared into his eyes and said nothing. Tony sighed again. Finally, I say something. "You," I said.

He stared at me for awhile, I didn't like it. "What?" He asked finally.

I looked away from him. "You know very well Tony." I said. "I love you." I walked off looking very broken, he called my name but I keep walking, I can't take his crap, I'm done. He always saying I don't love him, I do! Really do…..

I ended up in the park getting real close to tears. "What's the matter girly?" I looked to find Steve standing there.

"Hey Steve, I'm just thinking…" I said.

Steve smiled at me. "Want to talk about it?" He asked.

I nodded. "If that's ok with you." I said. He nodded. "I don't understand, I told Tony I love him but he says I don't, what do I do?" I asked.

Steve sighed. "Did you hear why?" He asked.

I thought about it and shake my head. "No because we were… fighting for… earth…" I said.

Steve sighed. "Well, you should hear what he has to say, it would help." The Captain said.

I nodded; I know he was right but... I still didn't understand much, I had _just _come to earth not 3 days ago and that may even not be right. I don't understand anything Cap" I said. My heart longed for Tony but I didn't really say anything.

"Well, do you love him?" Cap asked.

I nodded. "Yeah,"

Steve then said, "As a wise man once said, if you truly love someone, you let them go."

Great, now he was speaking French.

I rolled my eyes. "That's wrong, if you love them why would you let them go?" I asked.

Steve just smiled at me. "Because, you want them to be happy even if you're not." He said.

I sighed. "I don't understand." I said.

Steve just smiled. "You don't because you're not listening," He smirked. I glared lightly. "Anyway, you love Tony; you want what's for him right?" Steve asked.

I nodded. "Yeah….," I said.

Steve smiled. "Ok, so you'd do anything so that he would be happy right…?" Steve asked.

I nodded again. "Yeah," I said.

The captain just smiled again. It was making me mad. "So what if he was happy with another woman? What would you then?" Steve asked.

I thought about it. _What would I do? _I wondered. "I would suck it up and let her make him happy." It hurt to say but it was true, I would do _anything _for Tony to be happy.

"See? That is what I was saying." Captain said.

Now I got it, NOT! "Hmmm?" I asked. "You said-!"

"That if you truly love someone, you let them go even if you're not happy. That is what I said." Steve said.

_Damn him… _I thought. "So what if you're right?" I asked blushing lightly.

He chuckled lightly at me. I glared. "Amethyst, don't you see? Tell Tony how you feel but then listen to his feelings." Steve said.

I glared harder. "Shut up _gramps._" I said.

This time, he glared at me. "You're older than me," He said smirking. "16_00!_" Steve said.

I glared. "Yeah so, I look good for my age!" I snapped back starting to giggle. I looked down at my body, yup, I was right.

"Why did you look down? Scared you look _old_?" He smirked.

I blushed. "Steve, I can't help it! I'm a _woman_!" I snapped playfully.

He chuckled. "Yeah you are, now go find Tony." He said.

I nodded. "Ok," I said. I went to find Tony who was standing and talking to Thor. They looked at me and I blushed under Tony's eyes. "Awe… I-aaa…" I started.

"Amethyst," Thor said.

I looked. "Yes?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "I'll be back later." Thor walked off leaving me and Tony; alone.

"Amethyst, give me the chance-," Tony started but I hold up my hand.

I smiled. "I would like to first, if that's ok with you." I said.

He nodded. I smiled again. "Ok?" Tony said.

I giggled, boy he was cute! "I'd like to say that I…. love you…." I blushed.

Tony stared at me. "Amethyst-,"

I hold my hand up again. "And if you don't have any feelings for me, it's ok, really. Just, don't hold back." I said.

Tony smiled at me. "Amethyst, if you would let me say _something_, you'd understand what I meant what I said before." Tony said. _Just like Steve. _I thought. "The war had started, I didn't know if we would make it so I said what I said. I'm sorry," He said. _Here it comes! _I thought. "I love you."

"I know-wait what?" I asked.

Tony smirked at me. "I love you Amethyst," He said it so, so…. Loving? I guess that's cheesy but that is how it sounded!

I smiled at him. "Love you too," I said.

We walked together to say good bye, I had to go back to my father and mother. Tears were running down my cheeks. "Come on Amethyst," Thor said smiling at me. It didn't help, it still hurt to see Tony, know he loved me and have to go.

"I-I can't." I said.

Thor stared at me. "And why not?" He asked.

I sighed. I didn't know what he would say or do. I didn't say anything and Tony steps up. "Thor, because we love each other." Tony said. Steve smiled my way as did Hulk but Hulk did it more as a wink really not knowing what was going on. I smiled at Hulk and Steve. In thanks really.

Thor didn't look too happy with Tony right then. I sighed. Well, still, with this said, would he still make me go?

**There's the next chapter, I'll see you Monday! BYE!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Heartbreak

Thor glared hard at Tony, I sighed stepping in front of him. "Leave him alone Thor, he did nothing wrong!" I growled.

"He stole your heart!" Thor yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "I gave it to him," I said.

Tony holds me to him and I smiled at him. He smiled down at me. Thor growled. "Stop touching my sister!" He yelled.

His hammer started to have lightning to it. Fear takes over me and I jump at Thor. "Fine, I'll go but you have to leave Tony alone!" Tears roll down my cheeks and I look scared. Tony jumped. Sobs take over and I fall to my knees. "Please... I love Tony... He has to be ok!" I said sobbing hard.

Tony gets to his knees taking me into his arms. "Amethyst," He whispered and I cry onto him. I hide in his neck, boy did I love him and I couldn't let him go. Not now, not ever.

"Please Tony, I love you... I can't see you get hurt..." I meet his eyes with tears still rolling down my cheeks. "Please..." I plead.

He holds me closer. "I'll wait for you, forever." Tony said.

I smiled at him feeling really hurt. "You d-don't have t-to..." I whimpered.

"But I do, I love you, you have my heart and I'll be damned if I let you go." He said kissing my lips. I kiss back with my fire.

I smiled with tears. "God, how did I get lucky to meet you?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I have no idea," We kissed again.

"Come on Amethyst, Now." Thor ordered.

I got from Tony's arms and walked to Thor's side. "Tony, you've got my heart." I said crying again. Closing my eyes, we lift earth. "Tony..." I sob.

Sorry for that long wait, I have been busy and have had a HUGE writer's block -.- Review please


	12. Home

**I'm SOOOOO sorry for the wait, I've been busy with so many other stories… please enjoy!**

**I don't own The Avengers, but I do own Amethyst.**

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself in Asgard. Boy, I've missed it here. I looked at Thor who was walking to the doors, I race after him. Loki looked at me. I glared back at him. "Amethyst," I looked to meet Heimdall.

"Hey Heimdall," I smiled. Well, I couldn't really because I lost the best thing in my life; Tony. Tears form as I thought of the Iron Man. He was my true love but Thor just didn't understand. I sighed.

"What is the matter my dear princess?" Heimdall asked.

I sighed as I wipe away my tears. "N-nothing," I say.

Heimdall didn't believe it. "You can tell me," He says.

"I'm ok, just…. Hurt…." I said before I walked off with Thor.

Thor looked at me. I glared at him through tears. He didn't understand what I'm going through. He says he does but does he really? I _love _Tony! Why can't we be together? "Amethyst," Thor started. "It's going to be ok-."

"Don't say that! It's not!" I start to cry hard. "It's not because you're never going to let me be with Tony _ever again_!" I screamed.

Thor takes me into his arms but I pull away. "Ame," He says.

"Don't!" I growled.

I pulled away and stormed into the throne room where Odin was. My father, I blinked as Jord, my mother walked over to me. "Amethyst…?" Jord said.

I fall into her arms. "M-mom…" I cried.

She just holds me. "Shh, it's going to be alright." She said.

"No it's not!" I cried.

"How do you know that?" Jord asked.

"Thor said we can't be together!" I sobbed.

Jord smiled. "And when have you ever listened to Thor?" Mom asked.

"When I found out that he was to be king," I said.

Jord just holds me. "Still, if you truly love him, you'd go for him, you wouldn't care what Thor thinks or says." Mom said.

"You're right…" I said.

"I'm always right, I'm your mother." Jord said.

I giggled hugging her again. "Thanks mom," I said.

She smiled. "You're welcome."

~X~X~X

Mom told Dad that I wanted to live on earth. He said it was ok as long as Tony could keep me safe. I said he could and I loved him. I smiled a good bye to my family before I take off to earth.

I was on my way home. I was so happy.

**I'll try to update sooner but I don't know…. *sighs* Sorry for another short chapter, but I think I may update the last chapter tomorrow BYE!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Last Chapter

_**Mom told Dad that I wanted to live on earth. He said it was ok as long as Tony could keep me safe. I said he could and I loved him. I smiled a good bye to my family before I take off to earth.**_

_**I was on my way home. I was so happy.**_

**So umm sorry about that wait, **_**AND I AM NOT DEAD! **_**I am alive! And well, I just forgot about this… sorry! Please enjoy this long awaited chapter of this fic. I don't know if I will write another fic for this but who know.**

-Amethyst's P.O.V-

I enter the room, finding not only Clint but Natasha as well. They look up at me, making me wave a shy wave to them. They look shocked to see me, which hurts. How long had it been? It couldn't have been that long. "Amethyst?" asked Clint.

"Hey Clint," I said smiling.

He stood up; he let something go which I thought it was a hand. Oh Natasha and Clint, eh? Cute! Natasha also stood up. "Hey girly," She said quietly.

I wave once again. "Sup?" Before any of them could answer, in walks Steve Rogers, Captain America, I couldn't believe it. "STEVE!" I shout running to him.

To say he was surprised was not the right words, he looked at me funny then his eyes widen. "Amethyst?" he asked.

"Is it that hard to understand that I'm back?" I asked. It kind of hurt, you know?

Steve held me close to him, as he smiled widely. "You're back!"

I laugh. "Well yeah, I told you that I would come back!" I said.

His face fall. "It's been over 2 years." Steve said.

What!? How!? What!? "Hmm?"

"What matters is that Amethyst is back and well, right?" Natasha said.

We all nodded our heads as they take turns hugging me. First Steve, Clint and finally Natasha. It was weird since I couldn't get over the fact that someone was missing but _who_? Oh well, I'm still happy I'm back on earth. YAY!

~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was late out, the moon and the stars started to show themselves. There was a cool, but warm wind blowing. Amethyst was sitting under a tree, watching the sky. It was one of her favorite things to do. She smiled when she sighed heavily but it was a good sigh. So she had done a lot of thinking, and now, she knew that something was missing but what could it be? _Must be something about ham burgers, I don't know why but I fell in love with those things. _Amethyst thought.

She shrugged her shoulders as she looked up, and she seen a shooting star. "OH! I wish I found what I seem to be looking for and a happy ending." Amethyst wished.

Once the shooting star was out of her eye sight, Amethyst sat there smiling. Hopefully that star would help her. She nodded her head as she leaned back onto the tree, feeling her eyes get heavy. _My oh my, being in the human world makes you so tired. _She thought.

"Amethyst? No, it can't be… you left." Amethyst looked up to find a man standing there, and somewhere in her brain, she _knew _him but she didn't know where.

She blinked. "Umm do I know you?"

The man nodded, "I'm Tony, your lover, remember?" Tony said.

Amethyst fell quiet. Who was Tony? "I'm sorry, but I don't know you." She said.

Tony looked heartbroken. "You are Thor's little sister, right?"

"Yes," Amethyst said.

He nodded, "And you have been to earth before, yes?"

"Yeah…." Amethyst said.

His eyes were staring into her own. "Please, I'm _Tony Stark _remember? You saved me. And then you had to go because of Thor. But you promised to come back to me." Tony said.

She thought, Tony Stark. Where had she heard this name? She looked into his eyes, searching for the answer. "I'm sorry but I don't know you." Amethyst finally said.

Tony was heartbroken. "Ame-chan,"

"What did you just say?" Amethyst asked.

"Ame-chan…." Tony said.

She stared at him, full shock playing on her face. "H-how do you know that n-nickname?" She asked.

He was beyond confused. "You told me."

Amethyst was staring at him like he was crazy till she looked up at the sky then back at him. "Okay… that's weird since I never told anyone but…." There was something about hugging someone but she didn't really remember. Hmm…. Wait, was he… that boy? Something clicked in her brain and she jumped to her feet. "Iron Man, you're Iron Man."

Tony nodded, "Yeah I'm Iron Man."

She was blinking, trying to place things together. Heimdall. It was her dear friend, who had spoke with her father before she left. "Heimdall," Amethyst said.

"Who?" Tony asked.

Their eyes met. "Heimdall, my friend. He eased my memories of you." Amethyst said.

"How?" Tony asked.

Amethyst thought about this for a moment. "When I passed through the portal. I felt like I was missing something and I was!"

Tony was staring at her like she was crazy. "Okay then…"

She glared. "Hey, at least I remembered. You just came out of nowhere and then started saying some freaking shit."

"There's my girl." Tony grinned.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "I am _not _your girl."

He was hurt. "But—"

"No buts, I am not your girl and you are not my guy." Amethyst said. But she smiled at him. "Unless, you asked me to be your girl…"

Tony smiled. "Amethyst Odinson, will you be my girl?"

Amethyst smiled brightly. "Why yes I shall."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((4 years and 9 months later))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Amethyst was sitting in the house of Tony Stark or Iron Man. She was right now, waiting for the great Stark to come home who had gone for about 2 weeks off to somewhere for work. Not that she minded too much, when he got home he would always make it up to her.

She had changed; she had grown a little taller, making her come to about Tony's chin. Her blond hair went to about her mid-back, her eyes were wiser and her skin was a little older looking.

She stood up as she patted over to a window, placing a hand on her stomach which held a baby growing it. Yes, Amethyst was no longer an Odinson, she was a Stark. She was also 9 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days. She smiled as she felt the baby kick.

Her due date was coming fast, and she hoped to God (her father) that Tony would be home before the baby was born.

"Your father better be home soon." Amethyst said to her stomach, as she rubbed it.

Jarvis called out, "Mrs. Stark, young Mr. Stark is playing in Mr. Stark's lab."

Amethyst stood up. Great, Logan, their first born son was acting up again. She walked towards Tony's lab. "Logan Edward Stark!" she yelled and she then heard something fall; and break. "That better not have been something of your father's!" Amethyst yelled.

A young, 4 year old boy walked out. Who had short, shaggy brown hair. He was pale; he looked up slowly to show off two brown eyes. This was her son, Logan Stark.

"M-mama, y-u sca-d me." Logan said all baby way when he got when his mother caught him doing something he shouldn't be.

Amethyst crossed her arms. "And why were you in your father's lab in the first place?"

Logan looked down at his feet. "A-Ah…"

"I'm home!" Amethyst and Logan looked up to find the Iron Man, Tony Stark. He saw the upset look on his wife's face and the sorry look of his son. "Amethyst, what happened?" Tony asked.

Amethyst sighed, no kiss for the pregnant woman? Okay, she'd remember that for later. "Logan here was in your lab. I heard something break but I don't know what."

Tony looked from his wife to his 4 year old son. "Is that true?"

Logan nodded, "B-but A-Ah,"

"You know you shouldn't be in the lab without me." Tony said.

The young boy looked at his father with pleading eyes. "But I wanted to u-use my Iron Man suit!"

Amethyst's rage grew when she heard this. Tony's eyes grew. She was not going to be happy. "What he means is—"

"You're sleeping on the couch Tony." Amethyst said. "And you're also grounded from the last ultrasound which I was going to ask what we're having."

Tony's face fell. "But—"

"No buts, you want to make a weapon for our 4 year old son, and then you're going to be in trouble." Amethyst said.

The older Stark pouted. "Fine…."

Logan pulled at his father's pant leg. "Da…?"

"Come on Low; let's go to the lab since we're not going to see the baby…" Tony said.

"Aaa no, Logan is coming with me." Amethyst said.

Logan looked up at his daddy. "Why Ame-chan, why are you being so mean?"

Amethyst sighed. "You want our son to have an Iron Man—"

"Iron Boy," Tony said.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((After Labor)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mrs. Stark was sitting in a hospital bed, holding a light pink blanket. She smiled, kissing the baby's forehead. "You're so cute." She whispered.

Tony Stark walked into the room, holding a young Logan Stark on his hip. "A little sister, you hear that Logan? We have a little girl." Tony said proud.

Logan looked at the baby then at his father. "Can we put her back in and wait till she's a boy?"

Amethyst laughed softly, "Sweetheart, it doesn't work like that."

Logan pouted. "Awe,"

Tony chuckled moving closer to meet his new daughter. "Wow, Ame, she's beautiful."

She smiled, moving some hair out of the baby's face. "Yeah, but yet again, she looks like her father."

"I see you in her, what's her eye color?" Tony asked.

Amethyst laughed softly. "Its blue right now, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Tony said.

Logan looked down at the baby, glaring slightly when her eyes opened, their eyes meet. He was shocked, this was his baby sister. Amethyst smiled, "Logan, do you want to hold her?"

Tony pouted but said nothing, as the child nodded. "Yeah!" he shouted.

"Shh, the baby has really good ears, and yelling could scare her." Tony said softly.

Logan nodded as he sat on a chair, opening his arms for the baby. Tony took the baby from Amethyst and carefully placed the newborn in her brother's arms. "She's so small…." Logan said.

Tony nodded, "Yup, but isn't she beautiful?"

Logan nodded as Tony helped him hold the baby. "So I think we should name her Isabelle," Amethyst said from her place in her bed. "What do you think Logan?"

Logan looked at his mother, his eyes wide and his smile huge. "YEAH!"

"Logan, Shh! Isabelle," Tony said. The child nodded as he smiled.

(((((The end))))

Okay so umm this is the end of this story, I may write more about Logan and Isabelle but I don't know… review and tell me what you think!

Nerdy~


	14. One Shot: Barbie Doll

**One-shot about young Logan and Isabelle Stark, I couldn't help it! So please enjoy**

**I don't own **_**anything **_**from the Avengers but I do wish. No, Marvel owns all of it and I thank every person who helped make the Avengers come true. :) Though, I do own Amethyst, Logan, Isabelle and Aria. Also may hear from Aria since we haven't in a long time, ENJOY!**

**One-shot: Barbie Doll**

It had been about 3 years since young Isabelle was born. Logan was 7. At the moment, Logan was picking on his little sister by taking her Barbie's. "Logan! Stop!" little Isabelle said in a whine.

Logan rolled his eyes as he pulled off the head of the doll. Isabelle's tears roll down faster. Logan laughed at his sister.

Right then, in walked Tony Stark. He had gotten older and having two kids did not help. Logan threw the doll to Isabelle's feet then stood up. "What's with all the screaming?" Tony asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh nothing daddy, Isabelle here was just saying that—," Logan began.

Isabelle ran to her father, crying. "Logan was hurting my Barbie!" She cried to her daddy.

Tony picked up the little girl into his arms, shaking his head as he sighed. "Logan, you know you shouldn't do that. Belle here is your little sister, you're her big brother." Tony said as he sighed.

Logan rolled his eyes as he pouted, crossing his arms. "But dad—!"

"No buts Logan," Tony said. "I don't want to hear it either. She's your sister. You should be happy she likes her Barbie's, not going to kill them."

Then, in walked Amethyst who was half asleep carrying a young 3 month old baby. "Tony, what's going on?" Amethyst said as she yawned, holding the baby close to her.

Tony walked over with Isabelle in his arms. "Logan was just picking on Isabelle again,"

"Why Logan? Why can't you help look after Isabelle since your father and I are always busy with James?" Amethyst asked. She was hurt. James was the youngest Stark of the family, and hopefully the last one, though Tony didn't know because Amethyst wanted a big family with lots of children.

James was a small baby, with curly blond hair. His eyes were blue but they were slowly turning brown. At the moment, the baby was pale because it was winter.

Logan looked down as he sighed. "I don't want to help a cry baby. And Isabelle's a cry baby." He said as he stared at his feet.

Isabelle let out a whimper of hurt, Tony pulling her closer. "Logan Edward Stark, how dare you hurt your sister's feelings?! Say you're sorry!" Amethyst snapped.

"Honey," Tony began. "It's okay, calm down."

Amethyst looked at Tony, her eyes tired so she was easily ticked off. "Understand something Mr. Stark, I don't like my baby girl coming to me, crying because she wants to play with her brother but he doesn't want to. I know what it's like." She said as she turned, leaving with James in her arms.

"Honey, don't do this." Tony begged.

She kept walking. "And you're on the couch!"

Tony sighed heavily because he knew how his wife could get. And this time of the month did not help at all. Logan stepped backwards. Tony faced his oldest son. "I thought you said you would stop fighting with your sister if I showed you the suits."

"Dad I—," Logan said.

He held up his hand, stopping Logan. "I don't want to hear it Logan, I trusted you and now, your mother is mad at me."

Tony left the room with Isabelle on his hip.

Logan was left alone in the living room as he sighed heavily.


	15. One Shot: Our Little Friend the Test (1)

**One-Shot: Our Little Friend the Test. Part 1**

**Starring: Tony Stark, Thor Odinson and Amethyst Odinson/Stark**

**Another one-shot for you guys! HAHA! This is about Amethyst finding something out and now, she has to tell Tony AND Thor XD ha-ha! Enjoy**

It had been a long night for Amethyst who had made love to her sweet new husband Tony Stark. The young woman was laying on her stomach, with her hair in her face and her pale skin shining in the sun light. The air was chilly on her skin that was showing, which was her back. She shivered.

"_Mrs. Stark, it is 7:30am and the skies are clear." _Jarvis said. _"Another day of work, Fury has asked that you meet him at work at 9:00am, ma'am." _

Amethyst groaned as she rolled over, the blanket hiding everything as she lied on her back. "Thanks Jarvis," She sighed. "Is Tony already gone?"

The AI didn't answer right away and Amethyst got worried. _"Mr. Stark has asked that he let you know he loves you and has left you a note under your pillow." _Jarvis said.

The blonde reached under her pillow, indeed finding a note. Maybe Tony wasn't really gone… maybe he had a surprise for her and Jarvis was ordered not to tell anything! Yeah that must be it. He couldn't have left her; they had just come back from their honeymoon not 2 days ago!

_Amethyst,_

_Hey babe I know what you're thinking. I can't go because of our honeymoon not even 2 days ago but my love, I must go for a job. It's my job as Iron Man to make sure the world is safe. _

_You also know this isn't something I would normally write so… I have to go, be a good girl and I'll bring back something, something for you and me to do._

_Okay?_

_Tony~_

Okay that was random. So much for a 'loving husband'. She sighed once again as she sat up. She held onto the blanket as she sighed. Why when they did something like this, he was never in the bed the next morning for her to wake up to. He was always gone.

"I don't need Tony to be happy! I can have fun without him." Amethyst said.

She nodded and got up to her feet, patting over to their closest to get ready. As she got ready, her mind went to the fact that she was upset with her husband. He was never home. He was only home if he was with her, in bed.

It hurt her when she felt a buzz. Text!

_Amethyst: _

_**Hey babe hey! Wanna come over to my house tonight?**_

_Aria_

Amethyst laughed as she smiled brightly. Sure, why not?

_Aria:_

_**Sure girl! Why not? I mean my man is out of town; again :(**_

_Amethyst_

She pressed sent and then she sighed. Before she got another text, she heard Jarvis say something about 'it is almost 8:30' so she had to go get into the limo and leave to try and make it on time to see eye patch.

_Amethyst: _

_**Ohhhh poor baby! Did you finally give him the boot? ;)**_

_Aria_

Amethyst giggled as she smiled. She walked over to the closet, pulling onto some clothes. A random t-shirt, which was Tony's and some shorts. She threw her hair into a pony tail before she walked over to a mirror. She sighed, "Why Tony? Why did you have to leave me again?"

"_Mrs. Stark, Mr. Stark is calling," _Jarvis said.

She nodded her head as she sat down in front of the 'TV'. "Let him through Jarvis," Amethyst said.

The 'TV' turned on, showing a half asleep Tony Stark. "Hey babe!" he said happily though his voice was goody.

Amethyst laughed as she smiled at him, taking his form in. "So are you going to make it normal to leave your naked wife in your bed?" She teased.

Tony's mouth fell open. "That's not nice Ame-chan! You know how I get when—"

"Oh yes I do, and because you left without a good bye kiss, I'm gonna tease ya." Amethyst said. He glared. "Well honey, I'll talk to you later since I'm going to have coffee with Aria, bye."

"Love you." Tony said.

Amethyst smiled. "I love you too."


	16. One Shot: Feelings

**One Shot: Feelings **

**Okay so I'll write part 2 to "Our little Friend the Test" later. I have this idea and I'm gonna write it. See you at the bottom!**

**Starring: Aria and Bruce Banner**

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

At S.H.I.E.L.D, in the lab, in a corner none the less, sat a red head woman all alone. She was working on something to do with science; no big surprise there since she was a science geek. Her name was Aria. "So Aria," She looked up to find Nick Fury. "Why are you all alone? Why isn't Bruce here?" Fury said.

Aria shrugged her shoulders as she looked back down at her work; she wasn't one to talk unless she was with her best friend Amethyst. "I don't know," Aria said.

Fury looked at her as he shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if—"

"Sorry I'm late Aria! I had a reef time getting away from Tony!" Fury and Aria look to the door, finding the said male running in.

Nick walked over. "So nice of you to join us Bruce,"

Aria stood up, her cheeks a light cherry red. "Fury you… don't need to do that," Aria said.

Bruce looked between them before he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Tony was freaking and stiff… He needed my help and look, I'm sorry." Bruce said.

The red head walked over to Bruce, trying to hide behind her hair a little. "Its fine Bruce, I don't mind. It was lonely yes but if Amethyst needed my help and I was late, I know you would be okay with me being late so I don't mind." Aria said.

Fury stared at Aria. That was the most he had heard her speak at one time! Bruce smiled. "Thanks Aria, you don't know how much this means to me."

She waved her hand. "No problem,"

Fury thought it would be best to go. "I'll come back in about an hour; you have best get to work Banner."

"Will do sir," Bruce said. Nick left the room, and Bruce went to the table Aria had been working at. "So what have you been working at?" He asked.

Aria walked over. "Just stiff, looking through a few things, ya know," She said. Bruce nodded his head as he sat down in Aria's wheelie chair. "Umm that's my chair." Aria said.

He looked up. "I'm just—"

"Still my chair," Aria said. "And no one sits in my chair."

He chuckled as he nodded his head, getting out of her chair, looking through the computer and things she had been doing. Bruce nodded his head, as he pushed up his glasses. "Yes…. Very good," He said. Aria smiled. "Do you really believe this could make another super solider?" Bruce asked.

Aria nodded her head. "I do believe so,"

Bruce stared into her eyes as he leaned over slowly before stopping. "Sorry,"

"For what?" Aria asked. "I-I mean…"

He looked at her as he blushed. "Aria I…"

As they stood together, staring at each other. Neither knew what to say or do, they just stare at each other. Before they knew what was happening, Aria turned bright red as she turned from him. "Bruce, I'm so sorry…." She said softly.

Bruce was a little hurt but couldn't really say anything. "Aria, its fine—"

"No its not, Bruce!" She cried. "I-I… no, I don't know!" He wanted to help her but he didn't know how to but then, he pulled her into his arms trying to calm her. She was in his arms and he loved it. Before either could say anything else, Aria leaned into Bruce and their lips met. Yes, she kissed him.

The world stopped for them, in that one moment that people try to find and share with someone, that one person you know you're going to spend the rest of your life with. He didn't know what to say, but as their lips started to move together, everything just fell into place.

Funny to say, that no one caught them kissing or anything, but soon they knew something was beyond that one kiss but Aria, she was scared. She knew she had feelings for the green rage monster and his host, Bruce. But she didn't know what he felt about her, so when that kiss ended. They kissed again. And again. And again.

Till finally, when everything couldn't get better for Bruce, Aria let his lips go and she backed away, her eyes watery. "I-I'm so sorry Bruce…"

He wanted to grab her by her hands, feel her lips on his once again but she was moving away from him. "Aria, wait—"

She was already moving to ran away from him. Just like most woman did… It kind of hurt Bruce, and not just the normal hurt, but it _really _hurt him.

"Aria, I want to talk," Bruce said trying to grab her hand.

Aria's eyes water some more as she shook her head, "No Bruce, we're partners for science, nothing more… why did I even kiss you? I know you don't like me… Not when you have that Elizabeth girl. Elizabeth right?" Aria said.

He didn't say anything till he went to grab her hand once more. "Aria, she's nothing to me." He said softly.

"But you still care about her, I can see it in your eyes Bruce, and I don't want to always be your second chase." Aria said. "I don't want that because…. Because… because I love you."

Okay that was a shocker for Bruce. She _loves _him? Why? When did that happen? WHAT!?

"I'm so sorry Bruce, I really am," Aria said before she turns and she walks away.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

**Hey guys! I didn't think it would take me **_**this **_**long to write this and I'm sorry. But this is a one-shot. **

**So Aria has told Bruce that she loves him, what could this bring? **

**Next time I write a Bruce/Aria, I'm thinking more of the future kind of thing. Yeah well, BYE!**

**Also, I haven't asked but could someone **_**PLEASE **_**review/comment? **

**Nerdy~**


	17. One Shot: Our Little Friend the Test (2)

**One Shot: Our Little Friend the Test Part 2**

**Starring: Aria, Amethyst and Bruce Banner!**

**AN: Okay I know, why do I keep writing one shots but not a real story? Because I'm a lazy writer and I hate updating a real story. Enjoy!**

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Amethyst walked into the small café which belonged to Bruce and Aria. Who would have thought the two nerds would fall in love and open a café? Of all places, a _café_. "Hey Aria!" Amethyst called.

In a moment, the small yet tall redhead then was standing in the doorway. "Amethyst! What took you so long?" Aria asked.

The two women sat down at a table as Amethyst told her small story on her husband calling her and then she left him hanging, even ready to come home to just be with her but she didn't care. He had left him alone with Jarvis. Jarvis was great and everything but he wasn't Tony.

"If Bruce did that," Aria begins. "He wouldn't get to come home to a loving wife!"

Amethyst held in her giggles, as Bruce walked of the back room, holding something as his eyes widened. He looked like he seen a ghost because he heard just the last part, about Aria's small rage. So he knew better than to tick Aria off. Hopefully, "Aria?" Bruce said worriedly.

Aria met his eyes as she seen the look of worry on her husband's face. "Oh Bruce, I didn't mean to worry you. It's just that if you left me, naked on our bed when we had just made love and then called believing you had some right to me, I'd leave." Aria said.

Bruce turned a dark red at the words 'naked', 'love making' and 'bed'. "A-Aria," He said blushing brightly.

She looked at him, smiling at the blush. "Yes honey?" Aria said.

Amethyst took this as her cue to take a sip of her coffee. "P-please n-not in fr-front of p-people…" Bruce whispered.

"Only 'cause you said so," Aria said. "Is something wrong with saying anything of that? 'Cause people now know I'm yours!"

Bruce turned a darker red, wishing to just… become air.

Now, as Amethyst sipped her coffee, she couldn't help but think Bruce looked a little cute blushing because of his wife's words. "I think, it's cute," Amethyst said. "But that's just me."

Aria giggled, as she smiled brightly. "Thanks Amethyst! At least _someone _sees my point of view!"

As the women giggle, and continue to talk about different things like the best friends that they are, Amethyst couldn't help but need to ask something. "So, you and Bruce gonna try to have a baby?" Amethyst asked.

Aria shrugged. "I don't know, I mean right now, our jobs are what we need to do. Yeah it would be cool to have kids but Bruce isn't ready for that. He's too scared he'd hurt them because of the other guy."

Amethyst nodded her head. "But Bruce is so kind," She pointed out.

"I know," Aria said. "But the Hulk isn't as much."

The blond raised her eyebrow. "You said 'as much', does that mean…?"

"Yeah it does, Hulk can be caring. Very caring," Aria said. They keep talking about a few things till finally, Aria asked, "How about you and Tony? Kids on the 'to do list'?"

Amethyst couldn't fight the blush that came to her cheeks. "I don't know… I would love to have kids but he's always busy and I don't even think he wants any… He just works all the time." Amethyst shrugged. "I wish though…"

As Amethyst went to take a small bit of her chocolate chip cookie, something happened to the blond. She felt her stomach get all…. A funny feeling. She wrapped her arms around herself, as she stood.

"I'll be right back…" Ame said as she bolted to the small ladies' room.

._._._._._._.

Sometime later, Amethyst came out and Aria got her to talk about a few things like if she was sick and whatever. "No, Aria, I am _not _sick." Amethyst said.

"Are you sure? Because you sure look like someone who isn't but then why would you be puking?" Aria said. "Unless…"

Now, Amethyst wanted to know what the hell her friend was talking about. "Aria, what the hell? 'Unless' what?"

Aria looked at her friend, thinking over a few things before she nodded. "Bruce! Amethyst and I are going out for a walk! Watch the café! Love ya!" Aria called.

Bruce poked his head out from the back room. "Okay Aria, see you soon and I love you too!" He called back, waving.

Aria pretty much dragged Amethyst to a store a little ways away from the café.

._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._.

(((((((At Store))))))

"Why are you making me buy a damn pregnancy test?" Amethyst asked, her arms crossed as Aria held out a small box that held the 'damn pregnancy test', as Amethyst called it. "I'm _NOT _pregnant!"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Have you been sleeping and fooling around with Tony?"

"Yes…."

"Have you been wearing protection?"

"Aria!"

"Have you?"

"Yes! We have!"

"Were did you keep this 'protection'?"

"What-?"

"Did Tony keep them in his back packet?"

"No!"

"In his dresser?"

"Why are we having this convection?"

"I ask the questions! Now where was I….? Oh yes! Where did you guys keep it?"

Amethyst rolled her eyes as she blushed brightly, people staring at them like they were crazy. "Aria….!"

Aria looked at Amethyst, her eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"Can we just _go_?" Amethyst begged.

"Fine! But we buy this test!" Aria said.

Amethyst grumbled a 'fine' and they paid the cashier, who checked Amethyst out for a moment, believing the test was for Aria. He winked at her, as Aria turned her back, going to the door. Amethyst rolled her eyes as they left the store. "So what brought this on?" Amethyst finally asked.

"When you puked after you ate my cookie." Aria said.

"Oh…" Amethyst said as they went to Aria's café, going up to her second floor where she and Bruce lived.

(((((((((((((((((((((In the Bathroom)))))))))))))))))))))))))

The two women, sat in the bathroom, one on the toilet which was Amethyst well Aria stood waiting by the wall. They were waiting for the answer to the question, was Amethyst pregnant? And if so, what were they going to say to Tony?

Finally, as Amethyst checked her phone once again, it read that it had been at least 7 minutes. "It's time," Aria said.

Amethyst was shaking from fear to find a '+' on the thing. She didn't want to be pregnant when she had just gotten married with Tony. "I know….." Amethyst whispered.

"Ready?" Aria asked.

She nodded but it was a lie. Amethyst slowly picked up the test and looked at it…. It read…

"Are you guys in here? 'Cause Tony's here waiting for Amethyst. He said that it was their date night or something." Bruce called in.

Amethyst heart was racing, as she looked up at the door wanting to run away. Tony was _here_? Oh god… Oh god… Oh _god_! "What?" Amethyst said softly.

"Honey it's me!" Amethyst heard a voice which belonged to Tony Stark. "Remember? We're going to see that movie!"

Aria looked at her best friend. "I'll be out in a minute Tony!" Amethyst called.

"What are we going to do?" Aria whispered.

Tony called back a 'k!' and then, they stood there, not looking at the test. "I have to know Aria, now." Amethyst said. "I'll just take a quick look…." She looked down at the 'damn test' and her heart stopped. Her eyes grew as she stared at it. Her eyes filled with tears as a small sob leaves her lips.

"Amethyst?" Aria said worriedly. Amethyst fell to her knee, crying as she passed the test over to Aria. A small '+' was in pink on it. "Oh Amethyst, honey, it will be okay…"

She kept sobbing, she was pregnant. Pregnant with Tony Stark's kid, which was nice but she couldn't handle kids at the moment in her life. Tony was never home, and the kid wouldn't know its' daddy too much if it kept up. "What do I tell him?" She sobbed.

"Tell him what?" Aria and Amethyst looked up, finding the door open and Bruce standing there.

"Bruce! Get out!" Aria ordered.

Bruce left without another word and then, Aria kept holding Amethyst.

Finally, Aria said. "You tell him the truth I guess, he's going to find out sooner or later."

Amethyst nodded as she sobbed. She knew… oh how she knew…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((The end of this One Shot))))))))))))))))

**Okay so I'm thinking that there with be a part 3 to this about how she tells Tony. The maybe another one for Aria and Bruce about their wedding 'cause I can. I just love the Aria/Bruce One Shot! Aren't they cute together?**

**ANYWAY! **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day! **

**Nerdy~**


	18. Song: The Best Days Of Your Life

_**Song: Kellie Pickler**__** - Best Days of Your Life**_

So letting you know, this is a one shot for the Avengers! My OC, Amethyst who catches Tony with Pepper. Letting you know, the other one shots for this story didn't happen, this is like a 'what if'. Okay? ENJOY!

The Summery: _Amethyst comes home late one night, when she finds Tony in bed with Pepper. She runs away and she slowly moves on. And this is what she has to say to Tony for breaking her heart. _

(((((((((((((((((Avengers))))))))))))))))

It was late at night, when young goddess Amethyst walked into the Stark home. She had her ring on her finger, saying she belonged to someone and she was tired. She knew that Tony would bug her about stuff and she didn't mind it, because she loves him.

It was also May 29, and Amethyst was walking up the stairs when she heard a noise. She was very confused. She blinked as she went towards the bedroom, she had this idea of what could be going on but she didn't want to believe it.

Amethyst opened the door to their bedroom, finding Tony on top of something, and he was making loud noises. Her eyes widened when she found it was Pepper Potts under him. Tears flooded her eyes, as she turned and she ran out of the room. Tony heard her, and he turned seeing her and his eyes widened. "Amethyst wait!" he called.

Tony pulled away from Pepper, but Pepper held onto him. "Tony… please…"

Slowly, Tony gave in and he started to make love to Pepper once more.

…

It had been a few months till Amethyst found Pepper and Tony, and she was moving on. Slowly, but she was moving on. She didn't even care anymore about Tony, he could have Pepper.

Right at the moment, Tony was sitting in the living room when he saw something that stopped his heart dead in its tracks. On the TV, singing was none other than Amethyst and she looked beautiful.

"_I'll be there in the back of your mind, from the day we met to the very last night. And its jut too bad you already had the best days of your life! The best days of your life," _Amethyst sang and she had a beautiful voice. She danced a little.

He stared at her with wide, shocked eyes. She was singing 'The Best Days of Your Life'. He was very shocked.

It seemed like she was singing to _him_. Right then, in walked Pepper who was smiling widely at him when she found him watching Amethyst, and she turned the TV off, and she mouthed off about how he was hers, and he wasn't.

Tony didn't want to hear it, and he turned from her as he bolted away. He tried to anyway, when Amethyst's face was lost to him and he hated that.

…

Pepper and Tony were walking down the road, talking about random stuff and Pepper looked really happy. Then, in the back of his mind, he heard Amethyst singing._ "I heard you're gonna get married, have a nice little family. Living out my dreams with someone new… But I've been told a cheater is always a cheater! So I've got my pride and she's got you."_

Pepper smiled brightly at him, as she pulled open her jacket wearing an "I'm Pregnant!" shirt. His eyes widen and he shook his head, when he saw the woman he loved, Amethyst walking with Bruce down the road.

He ran over towards Amethyst and Bruce, and held open his arms. "Amethyst, I'm so sorry." Tony said.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow at him. She sighed and shook her head, waving her hand as she walked away with Bruce, when Tony was hit by a car. She gasped.

((((((…)))))

Tony was in the hospital once again, watching Amethyst singing and dancing. He stared at her longing, and he was in a full body cast. He sighed thinking over a lot of things when in walks Amethyst. He couldn't help but hope she was coming to say she wanted him back.

No, she signed his cast and then smirked. "I hope you're happy, Stark."

He wanted to call her, but she was already gone, and then sadly, in walked Pepper smiling brightly. His life was a living hell because he gave up Amethyst.

((((((You Already Had the Best Days of Your Life)))))

**Heard this song and felt like I should write this. What do you think? Will you please comment? **

**Nerdy~**


End file.
